Comfort
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: Phil comforts his best friend Delilah after she finds out about Mike and Maryse's engagement. Will she finally see something that's been there all along? Punk/OC.


Phil sighed as he walked into his best friend's house and put the bags down in the kitchen. He knew as soon as he'd seen on Twitter that Mike and Maryse were engaged that she'd need him. He hadn't really liked the fact that Delilah had started dating Mike so soon after he and Maryse had "broken up". But that was largely for selfish reasons. Reasons he hadn't even admitted to himself until Mike had come to her a few months later and told her that it wasn't working out and he was getting back with Maryse. Two months later, Mike and Maryse were getting married He knocked on the door to her bedroom and went right in when she didn't answer. He shook his head when he saw her curled up in bed, her eyes closed. He scooped the tissues out of the way as he sat down on the side of the bed and kissed her on the forehead as he settled her against his chest. She opened her eyes and sobbed and he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Philly…He…" she sobbed again.

"I know Del. I know. I got here as soon as I could." He said as he smoothed her dark hair out of her face. He kicked off his shoes and pulled the covers up around them holding her as she cried.

"I….just can't believe that they are getting married so quickly. But I guess he was just using me to make her jealous." She said. "Guess she's prettier than I am." Phil pulled back a little and put his finger under her chin to make her look at him.

"Are you kidding me? Del, she's all bottled blonde and silicon. You're real and you're amazing and perfectly imperfect." He said. "And you're much too good for that loser. That faux hawk used to get on my nerves anyways." He said. "You deserve someone so much better. Who can appreciate you for you who are when they get to know you and love you anyway." She wrapped her arms tighter around him and smiled.

"You're the best Philly. You always know what to say." She said as she looked up at him. He couldn't take it anymore. Even if she rejected him, he had to let her know what he was feeling. His hand went to the side of her face, his thumb brushing her cheek and his fingers curling around the back of her neck gently, her soft hair resting gently against his skin. He leaned in and touched his lips to hers, quickly deepening the kiss before she could object. He pulled away after a few minutes and looked at her, his forehead resting against hers. "Phil…"

"Don't say anything Del. Please? Just….let me have this moment." He said as he held her. He kissed her again on the cheek, trailing kisses down her neck as he ran his hand underneath the sweatshirt and pulled it over her head. He ran his fingertips up her stomach and between her breasts circling each of them before he trailed back down her stomach. He ran them gently down her stomach and down her thigh before he rubbed against her through the sweat pants she wore. He leaned in and kissed her, his hand nudging her legs apart and disappearing into her sweat pants and inside of her. She moaned against his neck as his tongue flicked over one of her nipples. He nipped at her neck once he got close to her ear. "Just relax and let yourself enjoy this." He whispered as he removed his fingers from inside her and ripped off her sweatpants. For the first time, she could feel him pressed against her leg through the denim of his jeans. He kissed her again, with all the pent up passion he'd been holding in and got up from the bed. He tore his t-shirt over his head and threw it in the corner of the room before stepping out of his jeans and climbing back on the bed with her. He kissed her again, wrapping her legs around him as he pushed himself inside her urgently. And then he began to move. Slow, deep, hard thrusts that made her breath catch in her throat and wrap her legs around him even tighter. He ran his fingers up her body again, releasing the kiss and bringing his hand down on her neck again. Delilah was in utter bliss. Her body was tingling from Phil's touch, his kiss, the fact that he was making her feel things she had never felt before. She could feel her pulse quicken and the sweat pour down her body as she started to cum. "That's right baby. Be a good girl and cum for me." He whispered giving her neck a little squeeze as he did. As if on cue, her body tightened around him and she came, her whole body shaking uncontrollably. He smiled down at her as he quickened his pace, pumping in and out of her a few more times before he leaned down and kissed her again deeply, his forehead resting against hers as he came hard inside her causing another climax to run through her.

He pulled out of her and laid on his back, his hands running down his face. She laid beside him, the sheets pulled up around her. "Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked finally causing him to look over at her.

"Why couldn't you have seen it before?" He countered.

"Touche." She said as she moved over to rest her head on his chest. He held her tightly and kissed her temple as she laced their fingers together.

"Did that take your mind off Mike?" He asked. She looked up at him and smiled before she brought his hand to her lips and kissed it.

"Mike who?" She asked. He smiled.

"I love you Del." He said sincerely. She turned to look at him and smiled before she leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you too Philly.


End file.
